The storage of weapons presents several problems, including securing the weapons against theft as well as preventing access of a weapon to untrained users such as children. Many limited production, custom made, or highly engraved weapons become valuable collector's items and are target for theft. It is not uncommon for a sporting enthusiast to own several weapons and therefore, an inventory of guns may represent a substantial investment. Security branches of local and state law enforcement agencies also possess several weapons which must be stored under security conditions. Security and control of these weapons from unauthorized access is therefore of prime importance.
Efforts to solve problems of providing adequate weapon security have included cabinets, locking racks, security chests or safes, all made of various heavy duty materials. Various retaining devices may be utilized, which may lock all guns to a rack or individually lock single guns. Prior patents disclosing weapons security devices include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,071; 4,027,798; 4,132,315; 4,174,042; 4,182,453; 4,624,372; 4,696,405; and 4,792,050.
Deficiencies however exist in these security devices in that the attachment mechanism is usually light duty and is easily defeated by a thief. Accordingly, existing devices have not provided high security nor easy and fast access to the stored weapons. A limitation found with multi-weapon racks has been an inability to accommodate different length weapons.
A need has thus arisen for a security rack for multiple weapons which is simple in operation and installation, provides for a high degree of security, and which allows for the display of multiple weapons.